


For Your Viewing Pleasure

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crack, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: An explanation of what the crowd was doing during the Second and Third Tasks, as opposed to, y’know, staring blankly at a lake and some bushes for two hours.





	For Your Viewing Pleasure

“Wow,” Parvati Patil remarked to Lavender Brown. “I’m so glad they decided to hire entertainment for us during the third task so we didn’t just have to stare at hedges for a few hours.”

“Huh?” Lavender said, still watching the exceptionally attractive Belgian acrobats currently performing through her Omnioculars. “Oh, yes, absolutely. This is better than that band they had for the task in the lake. Not that I don’t like Spellman and the Snowmen, but…” she trailed off and handed Parvati the Omnioculars. 

Mmm… those biceps…


End file.
